


The Force

by innocent_until_proven_geeky



Series: Jedi June 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Jedi Code, Jedi June, Jedi Training, Meditation, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Plot? What Plot?, R2 is tired but only gets one line, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_until_proven_geeky/pseuds/innocent_until_proven_geeky
Summary: Leia connects with the mystical energy field that her brother has trained in under Yoda and Ben Kenobi.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker
Series: Jedi June 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787572
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Force

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Jedi June! Hope you enjoy my dabbling into a trilogy and characters I don't normally spend a lot of time on!

_The Force surrounds us_.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

_It binds us._

And in. And out.

 _It penetrates us_.

And in.

And….

She spins, her eyes flashing open behind the shield she wears, and raises her lightsaber just over her head.

It’s satisfying, she thinks, that blunt sound of her saber blocking the last bolt from the training droid. It’s far more satisfying, though, knowing that her saber is blocking her brother’s, and not a bolt from a droid.

 _Luminous beings we are_.

She lifts the shield from where it covers her eyes and grins breathlessly at Luke.

 _Not this crude matter_.

He smiles back, bows his head at her. “I think we can be done for the day.”

Leia won’t cheer, even though she wants to. All day, every day, for nearly a month, they’ve been doing this same routine. She can feel her body and her connection with the Force growing stronger, and it’s exhilarating, but it’s also exhausting. She longs for the occasional breaks Luke offers, and even more for the end of the day when she can eat, meditate, and go to bed.

She pulls the eye shield off completely and hands it over to Luke. It’s basic, but it does the job well. She never knows what to expect--Luke is unpredictable, even though he has developed a style to his fighting.

“I’m thinking of trying to find some of the old temples,” he says when he takes the shield. “There might be books there. Maybe ways to rebuild the Jedi order.”

“You remember what Ahsoka said,” Leia retorts. “The Empire may have fallen, but the Imperials are still out there guarding all the old temples.”

Luke heaves a sigh, and the pair begin their walk through the swamps on Dagobah back to their little encampment. Another month and they’ll be out of here, finding Han and Chewbacca wherever they had gotten into trouble while the twins were strengthening their connection to the Force, but for now they spend their nights in the same place Luke spent his while training with Yoda.

“And she’s looking for Bridger,” Luke adds. “She can’t help me. I know.” He pauses, and Leia can tell it’s loaded.

“No,” she says before he has a chance to ask. “No way. I appreciate the training but I’m not going to an old dusty temple on an ice planet.”

“Come on, Leia,” he replies. He knows exactly how to make his tone sound like a whine in order to get her attention. “We’ll go to a planet or moon with such an old temple the Imps don’t know about it.”

“Do you think we’ll somehow be able to find it if they don’t know about it?” Leia furrows her brow at him. “They have all the records from the temple on Coruscant, and the Lothal temple was destroyed.”

“We’ll use the Force.”

 _It binds us_. Leia groans. She is supposed to be strengthening her connection with this energy field she still doesn’t quite understand, so maybe this isn’t such a bad idea, at least for her growth as a Jedi. Still, though, “Does the Force reach across the galaxy like that?”

Luke shrugs and nods. “It’s how I knew you and Han were in trouble, back with Jabba and Boba Fett. I was here on Dagobah at the time, remember?”

“We were hardly across the galaxy,” Leia points out.

“Different sector,” Luke says, and shrugs again as they reach their encampment.

R2-D2 beeps out a tired greeting. Leia almost wonders if the astromech knew already about Luke’s attempts to convince her to find more Jedi temples.

“Here,” Luke adds, holding the flap to her tent open for her. “When you meditate tonight, see if you can reach out to Han and Chewie. If you can’t, then we won’t go. If you can, then we will.”

Leia narrows her eyes at him when she enters her tent. “We?”

Luke smiles. “I definitely will. I just need to find a way to get you to come too.”

Leia wants to laugh in his face, but instead she just lets the corners of her mouth twitch in a little smirk. “Sure, flyboy. Whatever you say.”

His smile turns into a grin and he drops the flap to her tent. Leia listens as his footsteps retreat to his own tent and pulls a ration pack from her bag. They ate all the fresh food they brought first, and Luke insists on not hunting the animals on Dagobah. Dagobah, specifically. Leia can feel the energy here, the energy of the flying things and the hopping things and the swimming things that she can’t name, so she understands why, but she thinks she’ll never not find it funny. So, ration packs it is--flavorless, with a strange texture that is both crumbly and chewy.

She chews as she settles into her meditation position. She won’t meditate while eating, or eat while meditating, although she has been practicing eating mindfully. Still, it’s not like her suite in the palace on Alderaan; sitting cross-legged in preparation for meditating is really the only comfortable way to sit at all in the tent.

She swallows the last of the crumbs, sets the biodegradable wrapping to the side, and settles.

She used to have to meditate with Luke’s guidance. It’s still difficult sometimes to focus, slow down; after all, she grew up a diplomat and a rebel. It wasn’t exactly a slow life, and it only sped up after Alderaan was destroyed and she was rescued by Han and Luke.

 _Slow down_ , she thinks, and begins.

 _The Force surrounds us_.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

 _It binds us_.

And in. And out.

 _It penetrates us_.

In. Out.

Rising. Falling.

Luke told her about the tenets of the Jedi code, the mantra that the old Jedi were taught before the fall of the Republic. Frankly, Leia prefers the version they taught to younglings. She’s not entirely sure why that is--she knows that even though the more “official” version implies a strict dichotomy, Luke claims that Ben and Yoda both explained that the intention is different. Maybe it’s that she didn’t grow up on the Code at all….

In. Out.

 _Emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. Death, yet the Force_.

And in. And out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Check out my writing tumblr, [Ver Writes Things](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ver-writes-things), for more one shots and to send in ideas for my other /verses. You can also email me at ver.writes.things@gmail.com. Happy reading!


End file.
